


Let's Stay This Way Forever

by cheekaspbrak



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photography, Soft Mike Wheeler, Soft Will Byers, i love soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekaspbrak/pseuds/cheekaspbrak
Summary: Mike wishes he could save little moments like this with Will forever. It never occurred to him before that maybe, he can.





	Let's Stay This Way Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I still might write a part two to this but I've been busy lately so we'll see what happens

Like magnets, Will and Mike always gravitated towards each other. When Mike looked at him, it felt like his skin was buzzing, crawling to get closer to him. If Mike believed in all the sappy, romantic stuff he saw in movies- the stuff his sister said about her boyfriend- then he might think that the universe was pushing them together. This was something different, though. This was a pull Mike felt in his gut. Something that made him cross the room when Will was on the other side. Something that connected their eyes when they were in danger. Something that-

“Mike?” He jumped, suddenly aware that he had started to doze off in his spot on the couch. He turned to his right, where Will was staring up at him with curious eyes. Mike’s heart stuttered in his chest, burning like molten lava. His eyes ran over long eyelashes, a small, button nose, and a gentle smile reserved for only him, “do you even know what’s happening in the movie?”

“I totally know what’s going on. They’re…” He trailed off, staring at the screen playing _The Breakfast Club_. 

“Name one thing that’s happened so far.” Will had a look on his face that was like truth serum to Mike, eyebrows raised and arms crossed impatiently. He admitted defeat.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention and started to fall asleep.” 

Will was visibly hurt. He liked to conceal his feelings, though. Mike knew that he felt like having desires or emotions was somehow selfish, which was why he always turned away or left the room when he felt sad. He was doing it now, pulling away from Mike and avoiding his gaze.

“I’ll just turn it off, it’s not that interesting anyway.” His socked feet padded over to the TV. Mike’s burning heart turned into a burning pit in his stomach.

“No! You said it was your new favorite movie. I _really_ want to watch it with you. I’m sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts. Let’s restart it. How much did we watch, 20 minutes? I’ll pay attention this time, I swear.”

Will’s hands halted above the eject button. He was a sucker for Mike’s promises. 

“You swear?” He asked quietly, looking back over his shoulder. He was sitting cross-legged, legs covered in blue and white striped, oversized pajamas that almost engulfed his feet. Mike absent-mindedly realized that they were probably an old pair of Jonathan’s, and he said a silent ‘_thank you_’ to him. The soft smile of Will’s that only showed up when Mike was around appeared again, and if Mike had even an ounce of the talent his smaller counterpart did he would draw him just as he looked right then. 

Mike’s heart was beating so loud in his ears that he didn’t know if he could trust himself to speak, so instead, he stretched an arm over the coffee table, extending his pinky towards Will. 

“Pay attention this time.” He said in a voice that was about as intimidating as Joyce’s “stern” voice and wrapped his pinky around Mike’s. He was settled back by Mike’s side in an instant, pressed against him firmly. Mike admired how much shorter his legs were than his own and how warm he felt shifting against his side, even if he could only feel it through layers of clothing. He eyed his hand, resting comfortably in the crevice between their thighs, and wondered what it would feel like to slide his fingertips down his palm until he could thread their fingers together. He thought they would look like a real couple, like Nancy and Jonathan. Will Byers and Mike Wheeler– a real couple. A wave of heat settled over his cheeks and neck at that thought alone. 

He hadn’t realized how long he had spent with his eyes firmly glued on the screen- not daring to look away- until soft, sleepy noises came from the head of brown hair next to him. If Mike’s heart wasn’t bursting before, it sure was now, and when Will’s head fell onto his shoulder- he flatlined. He wished that it was a purposeful action, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Jonathan’s camera on the end table. He reached to grab it, careful to keep his shoulder steady. He handled it clumsily, pointing the lens towards himself and stretching out his arm as far as it could go. Mike cringed at the thought of taking a picture of himself, so he turned and pressed his nose into Will’s hair, taking the picture with a quick _click_.

If he couldn’t do Will justice through art, he could at least capture a moment as beautiful as this another way. Jonathan wouldn’t mind….right?


End file.
